


Snow Angels

by mee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/pseuds/mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it snows, Stiles wont shut-up and Derek has fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of nonsense brought on by feeling cold, a lack of sleep and too much caffeine. Scribbled as the kettle boiled.
> 
> Might write a little more after sleep, or more coffee - one of the two ;)

'Oh come on! Seriously? Come on dude! It's nearly Christmas, it's snowing. Not even you can lurk all creeper-like broody in the fluffy, fluffy snow'

Derek could and did. Standing a short distance away in his favourite leather jacket impervious to both the cold and Stiles' gesturing. Stiles scooped up a handful of the pristine snow - so worth getting up at stupid o'clock to see Beacon Hill blanketed in white, all it's many secrets hidden. Cold though.

'I know you've got that stark black-white thing going for you; What is it with you and colour? You allergic? Would a little colour kill you? Death by Scarlet Scarf! I see it now. Do big bad Werewolves wear scarves? I mean I know Scott does, but that's cause Allison bought it for him so they could be all matching and stuff' He made a cooing face - Scott was his best friend but the boy was love-sick to a sickening degree - then he hefted the snowball he'd been forming, hurling it at Derek.

Super-Were-reflexes. Derek could have dodged but didn't. He raised a single eyebrow and stood unflinching as the snowball hit his jacket, disintegrating on impact. Stiles stared at him, his mouth falling open in disappointment.

'Dude? Not cool buddy! You are death to snowy fun. Man if Santa climbed down your chimney - if you had a chimney - you'd be all attack grr grr and eat him' Stiles helpfully made a grr face, hooking his fingers to demonstrate clawing before he caught up with himself.  
'And I don't mean eating in a sexy way either! I mean in a totally un-sexy, goodbye Mr jolly fat-man way. Coal for everyone this year. Though there'd be no-one to deliver coal, unless there's a bad Santa, isn't that a film? But if there was a bad Santa then he'd climb down your non-existent chimney and you'd kill him too, rip his throat out with your teeth! Then all the elves would be grumpy, grumpier than you even and they'd cancel Christmas. You killed Christmas Derek Hale!'

Derek stared at Stiles like he'd sprouted Reindeer antler. Stalking over while the boy caught his breath. All angry and Alpha wolf, his expression intense enough to melt snow, Stiles was already backing up.

'I'm not scared of you okay? I'm not, we're past that. Okay, maybe a little...' he cut off when Derek reached him, looming over him despite being of a similar height. Derek reached out with one hand, and pushed. It was enough to send Stiles careening back into a snow drift, arms flailing frantically. 

He lay there gaping up to see Derek grin. A genuine, non-creepy, but more than a little bit smug, grin.

'Snow Angel' he announced, nodding once in approval before sloping off 'pretty'.


End file.
